


Canvas of Love

by Nenaro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Post Season 3, Touch starved will, Will Loves Hannibal, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: From the prompt shared by tinyenthusiasttriumph on tumblr!Prompt: “All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes.”Just after the fall a small moment that happens between Will and Hannibal. On the road to recovery and more. Much more.





	Canvas of Love

“It suits you,” Will mumbles with hands slightly trembling. Stitching up Hannibal’s bullet wound should be no problem, except for the fact he’s touching the man, even just a little. Each time he brushes Hannibal’s warm skin is like a shock wave sent though his finger tips all the way to his toes. 

It’s been a long time since he’s been in such close contact with the older man. Three years. He didn’t know how starved he was. Not that he’d let Hannibal in on that little nugget of information. Best to keep how much he desires the closeness to himself, for now at least. They both are injured. 

“Wha-what does?” Hannibal gasps through clenched teeth. How he’s staying so still through the pain Will doesn’t know. 

Smiling slightly Will finishes the makeshift suture and begins to dab away any fresh blood, cleaning the wound so it doesn’t get infected. “Blood,” He explains. “It suits you.” 

Hannibal huffs and then winces at the pain of the act. Taking a few breathes to calm himself. “All that blood Will,” Hannibal raises his hand, reaching to cup Wills uninjured cheek, the man leans into it as Hannibal’s thumb softly strokes his skin. “Looks exquisite on you,” he rumbles letting his eyes trail hungrily down Wills body, as the man sits next to him, before gazing back up and locking onto Wills eyes. “It brings out the shade of sea in your eyes.”

Will flushes at the words. “One would think you wouldn’t want to think of the sea right now, not after almost drowning.” He hopes Hannibal doesn’t notice he’s trembling, wanting nothing more than to hold Hannibal’s hand on his face in place and make sure it never stops touching him. 

Hannibal’s eyes twinkle as he smiles, taking his thumb he caresses down the bridge of Wills nose and over his lips, resting on the dark haired mans bottom lip and pulling it slightly down. Will parts his lips, Hannibal shivers when his tongue quickly swipes out and brushes his thumb. “I would gladly drown in the color of the sea if it meant I could feel such pleasure as this.” 

Will snorts and rolls his eyes. He shifts and nuzzles his face into Hannibal’s hand likes he’s been wanting to, trying to hide his flushed face. Shyly and confidently he peeks into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Bathe me in blood every night then,” He demands. 

Hannibal’s smile widens showing his teeth, he pulls Wills face down to his own. Will gasps and his breathing picks up as their foreheads press against one another. “You’re beautiful in red Will,” Hannibal says nuzzling against Will.

“Shut up Hannibal,” he mumbles as their lips touch, nothing more than a light brush against each other. They breathe against each other for a moment before Will breaks the silence. “I think red is more your color.” He says biting his bottom lip and flushing again, feeling like a teenager who’s about to have his first kiss.

Hannibal’s eyes light up, he pulls Will down the last few centimeters of space and finally, finally brings their lips together. It’s a dry chapped kiss at first, until Will parts his lips and his tongue swipes, tasting. Hannibal opens and the kiss turns from chaste to passionate quickly. Hannibal shifts and grunts when pain forces him to break their link. His face showing how much agony he is in thanks to the reminder of his very fresh bullet wound. 

Panting Will smirks down at him. “Rain check?”

Hannibal snarls, annoyed at his own body as he relaxes back onto the bed panting. 

Will pulls back and looks at the wound, it hasn’t reopened at least. “Rain check,” he firmly states, now starting to feel the pain of his own cleaned and stitched up wounds. 

“Stay with me?” Hannibal asks, patting the space in the bed next to him. 

Will shivers, almost refuses because it’s overwhelming being so close to the man after so long. But he can’t bring himself to deny how much he craves being near Hannibal. 

“Where else would I go?” Will whispers, knowing by the smile Hannibal gives him he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written regularly in a long time and my life is pretty poo poo right now. So when my friend Tiny shared this prompt I decided to try my hand again. I have very lovely friends!
> 
> I actually like this little nugget. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it and I’d love any criticism! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr by the name Hannigramwich I am always up to talk!


End file.
